


Panicked Hearts

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, M/M, Outing, POV Alternating, POV Bea, POV Laura, Prompt Fill, Samstag 20:55, Siblings, Sonntag 10:53, Worry, prompt hour 1, prompt hour 18, prompt hour 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Laura coping with David being missing.





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you become invested in a story and suffer along and see it come to an end (of sorts) one night and are lucky enough to go on a 20-hr drabble marathon with friends about 3 hours afterwards... Thank you for the much needed therapy, [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). I was a numb empty mess and had to work THROUGH IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts hr 1: Surprised & Worried

Laura is pacing in her bedroom. 

She can´t remember being this worried about David before. Last time was hard, but the crisis was a long time coming. A steady downward spiral. A fight to keep some light in. This time it all went to shit in a split second. A full outing in front of the whole school. Only Matteo had known. 

Laura´s heart hurts for her brother. 

That boy, Matteo, that messy-haired, sad-looking kid... she can hardly spare a thought for him, but he surprised her. So hurt, but determined. 

A deep breath. Panic suppressed. David will come back.


	2. Refuge 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David with his godmother Bea in Fürstenberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 8: Crushed

Bea is crushed when she hears the details of his outing from David, but tries not to let it show. 

Ultimately, she can´t keep from tearing up and they hug for a long time. He´s still her little boy, her godson, even at 18. 

She remembers when he used to play in her garden with the neighbors´ kids whenever he visited. She´d let him pretend he was a boy back then, when his parents still pretended he wasn´t, and when David wasn´t pretending at all, but the other kids never suspected anything anyway, luckily. 

There´s no pretending now.


	3. Refuge 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 8: Amused

The pain is real now that these kids at school know, only they´re almost adults and should know better. Just like the actual adults. Bea lets out a bitter “Ha”, and gets furious at that PE teacher again.

David glances at her, traces of tears still visible on his cheeks. “What is it?” 

At the look of concern in his eyes Bea softens. “Nothing. Just that teacher. If you left me alone with him for five minutes I don´t know what I would do to thim.” David looks almost amused as he hugs her again.


	4. Home 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 18: Enraged

Laura´s feelings are swinging wildly between enraged and relieved, tears of joy, a need to go hug her brother even though he just brought Matteo home with him, and sheer residual anxiety of still not knowing if he´s okay. 

A numb tiredness is setting in until all she feels is drained. 

She hasn´t been sleeping and her head is spinning. 

She sits down on the edge of her bed, gripping the blanket, and breathes. She focuses on the central most important fact she knows. Her baby brother is home. Probably sleeping with his boyfriend right about now, but home.


	5. Sonntag 10:53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 18: Cynical

Laura could never by cynical now. She doesn´t get it anymore. Not on this wonderful Sunday morning when her brother has returned in one piece. 

She switches off the heat for the shakshuka, turns up Edith Piaf, stretches out her arms and sings the gospel of no regrets straight from her soul. Let them wake up from it, she thinks. They definitely deserve it after sneaking in last night. 

When she spins around Matteo is standing behind the counter, grinning at her, and wearing David´s gray sweater. She can´t help but laugh right back. They all deserve to laugh today.


End file.
